Memories of a VAMPIRE
by Lost-Fire-Girl
Summary: as it reads . Gibbs can renember every one but tony


_**Dark**_

_**I'd always been in the dark**_

_**You flashed into my life and saved me**_

_**So how is it you can remember everyone else**_

_**But me?**_

_**You must hate me.**_

Memories

_Tony considered himself stupid. He had managed to drink one too many before he walked home in the middle of the night. What had caused him to wanna get drunk and forget his pain? Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Many things prevented him from being with the man. Well the first one was that the man was so hetero that he had married 4 times and divorced 3. He had rules that were against him as well. That and the man would freak out if tony ever told him what he was. He was ...go he couldn't even thinking about it with out seeing Gibbs shot him. Not that it would do much god. The wolfish grin faded. He was sober again. He hated his stupid fast metabolism. Sighing Tony closed his eye until he felt another presence. Snapping around tony brandished the knife that he didn't need but kept with him since it was a present from Gibbs. Eyes widening tony put the knife away._

"_Boss I know that's you."_

"_Its so dark Tony how could you have seen me?"_

"_Good eyesight." Tony grunted._

"_Not possible my eyesight is perfect and I can only see your outline."_

"_Yeah perfect for a human." Tony sneered under his breath._

"_What did you say Dinozzo?"_

"_I said oh great and almighty Leroy Jethro Gibbs that yes perfect for __a human."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean sir that you already know what I am several weeks before your accident. Why bother following a person you cant remember has been with you in the last 8 years. Why does it matter?"_

"_Tony I.."_

"_No please just go away Boss before I get upset. I'm terribly hungry and it would be nice to eat."_

"_Why not eat with me Dinozzo."_

"_More like I'd rather dine on you Boss."_

"_Are you saying your a cannibal?"_

"_No boss I'm saying I'm a vampire. Ask Abs, Ducky hell even Tim, Zevah and Vance. "_

"_Show me."_

_Tony growled and it sounded animalistic._

'I can talk to you in your head if you like.'

_Before Gibbs could blink tony was beside him._

"_Show you my super speed."_

_Tony walked over to his car that he had parked far away from the bar in case of a fight. Lifting the car off of the ground with one hand then setting it down gently._

"_My strength or maybe you want to see my fangs. Or have me sink them into your flesh as we make love again."_

_Gibbs shuddered. He felt something for this man. Knew that he knew the man but the memories wouldn't surface. Walking to Tonys car he got in. Tony raised an eyebrow. "i want o know all about vampires and I want you to show me your teeth." Gibbs said after he got into the car and started it. Tony flashed a smile but it didn't reach his eyes. When he got to Gibbs house they walked calmly into the kitchen._

"_Vampires can be killed. Bullets can pass through our bodies. We need blood for our bodies to digest food. Blood helps our metabolisms and killing us takes a bullet in the heart or head. Or another vampire." Tonys canine teeth grew not terribly long but they were more noticeable and pronounced. _

"_How old are you?"_

"_Why do you want to know this boy?"_

"_Just tell me."_

"_I've lived 13 of your 40 years Jethro."_

_Gibbs shook as his name passed through Tonys lips and a yelp passed through his. Tony rushed over to his boss._

"_Whats wrong Jethro."_

"_I remember."_

_Gibbs passed out._

_Sighing Tony picked the man up and went to the master bedroom. He undressed him down to his boxers before grabbing a pair of his and walking into the guest room. His hunger could wait till he talked to Ducky. When tony woke up at dawn he went to the kitchen to make breakfast for Jethro and himself. He made Jethros favorite omelets and coffee before putting it all on the tray with Tonys and a orange juice._

"_Jethro waky wake breakfast is ready." Tony announced as he entered the room._

"_Go away." Jethro mumbled sleepy._

"_Don't give me that order Jethro cause ill take it to heart and you'll never have to see me again."_

_Tony grin when he heard Jethro groan. "I made your favorite omelet and coffee."_

_Jethro grunted his thanks and they eat in silence. Tonys body was trying to reject the food because he had not drank Gibbs blood in almost a month. Tony groaned and put the food on the floor._

"_Tony whats wrong?"_

"_Need blood."_

"_Here take mine."_

"_You don't remember me only about knowing me and me being a vampire. You don't remember us."_

"_:I'll remember just drink."_

"_No." Gibbs slashed his wrist and put it in front of Tony. Tony couldn't take the blood lust and lacked onto the offered wrist. After a few minutes Tony licked the wrist and the wound healed. Gibbs moaned and things rush by scenes. One of them was when him and tony were making lover and tony was begging for him to take but Gibbs held it out until tony was nearly sobbing for him to fuck his brains out. With the blood lust there comes regular lust and tony had to keep himself from jumping Gibbs bone. He knew that Gibbs only remembered a few thing because he had seen what went through Gibbs head and it didn't help what he was thinking of now. When Gibbs came to Tony was withering and moaning. Gibbs remembered what tony had told them happens after blood lust. So Gibbs bent over and started stroking Tonys erection. Licking the pert nipples made Tony vocalize his thoughts._

"_Oh god Gibbs."_

_Grinning from remembering and then fact that he still had this affect on the vampire. Tony was begging and for once he complied and speed things up having missed being in tony. His fingers quickly stretched before a cock took its place. Both moaned low in there throat. Gibbs rocked his hips slowly at first before his speed increased slowly. Tony came shouting out his name and Gibbs did they same. Laying on the man below him Gibbs asked if he remember when tony asked if he would become a vampire._

"_Yes." Tony answered after he untensed his muscles._

"_Will you turn me so I can spend forever with you?"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes."_

_Tony bit into the neck shown to him and drained the blodd from Gibbs before he gave Gibbs his blood and that was the beginning of the end._

_La fine o almeno così si pensa._

_An: Hi I'm on a role with writing sorry if its bad I have insomnia and its 5 in the morning. I just wanna put in retrospect that I think it fits consider vampires oh and the line up there that looks funny is Italian and it means..The end or so you think._


End file.
